Boromir's daughter
by songelf88 and G.H.S. the warg
Summary: When Boromir's daughter comes to the councel with a unique gift the original story gets turned on it's ears...
1. in which our heroin shows her linage

Hi I'm back!!!!!!!!! Miss me? Well here's my next chapter of Boromir's daughter. Have fun and enjoy!! I slaved for ummm. Hours to create this for you. Ok everything between * * is Alagmetwin's thoughts. Could someone beta this for me please. My computer is ok at beta-ing but it is not the greatest. Help Please!!!  
  
  
  
The jaws of the council collective fell to the ground. She glanced around the courtyard. Her icy eyes fixed on each member, but fell the longest on nine of the members. "Well child, if you know what will happen at Amon Hen why do you not tell us who will fall?" Elrond asked tiredly. "I cannot. It is against the laws of magic to reveal all. Ask Gandalf if you do not believe me." She said conceitedly. "I would reveal it to you but even I know not. I take my leave now my lords. Farewell." With that she turned and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Three hours later.  
  
  
  
"The nine are chosen, nine walkers to combat the nine riders. They are; Aragorn son of Arathorn, Legolas son of Thriandruil(? I spell bad. HELP), Boromir son of Denthor(?), Gimli son of Gloin, Gandalf the Gray, Frodo son of Drogo, Samwise Gamgee, Pippin Took, and Merry Brandybuck. They will go to Mordor to destroy the One Ring and defeat the Dark Lord." Elrond's speech was dramatic and grim. All heads turned towards the table where the new fellowship was seated. Alagmetwen looked proudly at her father and his companions. Yet she knew that one would not finish the quest. Because of this her heart was troubled. 'If only I knew who it was. I know that one will not fall before Amon Hen but the identity of the doomed one eludes me. Well there's only one thing to do.' "Papa! I wish to speak to you." She called once the festivities had started. "Yes my dear." Boromir asked tiredly "Well, you remember the little thing I told you at home, correct?" "Yes." He answered slowly. "Well.it still applies. I will follow you papa. You are my only family, aside from uncle Faramir, and I will go as far as you do and no further." Her voice was tinged with sorrow. She had just understood that it could very well be her own father that would fall on the quest to the nameless land. She hugged him as tight as his girth would allow. "What was that for?" He asked when he could breathe again. "I love you dad." Was here only reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Three weeks later:  
  
  
  
  
  
"Farewell! May the hope of elves men and the rest of the free folk go with you." Elrond, ever the one for the dramatic, spoke (yep you guessed it) solemnly. The fellowship bowed their heads and began the leave the last homely house. *Ok so now papa is gone, he left me behind. Again.* she sighed inwardly *Well time to carry though with my threat. Never made an empty one before this and now is a bad time to start.* She readied the horse that she had #borrowed# from lord Elrond and rode off in the direction of her father.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Love it? Hate it? Well press the purply-gray button at the bottom of the page and tell me. How can I make it better if you don't tell me? I still need a beta reader.  
  
Namárië Songelf88 


	2. in which out heroin makes a decision

Hi Everybody!! I'm back for yet another exciting story. Ginngle Himmer Smith: Run, Run well you still can!! Yes I love you too G.H.S. Well by now you should know the story. If you don't, you are a sad, sad little person. My version begins at the counsel of Elrond.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The ring cannot be destroyed by any craft we here possess, Gimli son of Gloin. The ring must be taken to Mt. Doom deep in the heart of Mordor." Elrond's voice was stern and sad. It was also interrupted  
  
"I'm sorry my lords. I hate to interrupt but I must give a message to my lord Elrond." The stranger spoke in a deep almost mystic voice. (For a girl anyway.)  
  
"What child. Who showed you where I was to be found?" Elrond was pissed. And as we all know no one messes with a pissed off elf lord and lives to tell the tale.  
  
"Your twin sons my lord, showed me the way. But I was told to come here with a message. One of the nine walkers will fall at Amon Hen. The ring must leave Rivendell. When I say it must leave I mean it has to have left three weeks ago to out run the Nine." She was some what worried but not too much.  
  
"How do you know this and above all how did you get to Rivendell child?" Elrond was worried and frustrated, what a fun combination.  
  
"I came with my father Lord Elrond. I know where the Nine are because of my foresight. Before you ask I am Alagmetwen daughter of men, more precisely daughter of Gondor." She stood tall and proud.  
  
"Alagmetwen! I told you to stay at home! What would your grandfather think?!" Boromir had stood and was yelling at the young girl before them.  
  
"Sorry papa. But when have I ever obeyed you? I warned you before you left that if you left me behind I would follow you. Lucky for me Diminutive took pity in me and brought me atop his own horse." She grinned. 


	3. In which out heroin learns that all fath...

G.H.S.: she needs more sleep and sugar and caffeine and chocolate and internet and time and less homework and. Songelf88: They get the point G.H.S. You can shut up now. On with the story!  
She followed the fellowship to Hollin without being noticed until Legolas saw her. 'Valor above why can't elves keep their mouths shut.' She thought as Legolas called out to the rest of the fellowship. She rolled her eyes and increased her pace. "Hello oh fellow travelers!" She called when she was in hearing range for the entire group. "I hope you don't mind my tagging along. I have a threat to adhere to. Papa knows, or should know by now, that I don't make empty threats." She said in her most innocent voice. "Alagmetwen! I told you that you were not to come! This quest is too dangerous for a woman! Wait hold that thought you are not even a woman yet! You are still but a girl! You will turn that horse right around and return to Rivendell this instant young lady!" (That sounds like one of my dad's lectures. Give or take a few words. ;) Songelf88) "No I won't papa. I know one of you will fall at Amon Hen and it could very well be you! I will not stand by in a city and knit and worry and wait for a messenger to tell me of your fate! I was raised to be useful! You yourself told me 'Daughter you are above common woman's work, you are the first born child of Lord Boromir of Gondor' those were your words deny them if you will but I speak the truth." She glared daggers at her father daring him to deny what she said. "Fine" he hissed. "But if you get hurt or endanger this quest I will personally see to it that you never leave Gondor again and that you are well educated in the art of sewing." She shuddered at the last thought. 'Valor above why do I never make empty threats?' she thought despairingly. As she rode after her father and his companions. 


End file.
